


Since the Apple Cider

by leatherandlace



Series: Swan Queen Week Summer 2015 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen Week, swanqueenweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherandlace/pseuds/leatherandlace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day One of Swan Queen Week! The prompt: bed sharing. Regina and Emma are stuck in the twin bed of a not so pleasant motel, and they both are forced to face their feelings in the tight space, especially when Emma tells Regina she has broken up with Hook. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since the Apple Cider

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm super excited for this week, and I hope you guys like the fic! My apologies for any grammatical errors, I did the best I can. I look forward to seeing everyone these next six days, and leave a comment or a Kudos (or both, if you're feeling up to it).
> 
> Follow my Tumblr: reginaswifesaywhat.
> 
> Also, can we talk about that SDCC? I am SO excited for Dark Swan.

Regina wasn’t sure why she agreed to this. She was the former Evil Queen, master manipulator, yet she couldn’t convince the infuriating savior to keep driving instead of pulling up to this musty motel for a night of rest. She knew as soon as she saw the rusty doorknobs on the strip mall style rooms, and the insanely creepy guy at the check-out counter. This was not going to be a pleasant night.

Yet she still allowed Emma to check out the room, still agreed with a small voiced ‘yes’ when the woman asked her if the room was okay to stay in for the night.

The mayor had begun to realize that she was finding it more and more difficult by the day to make rational decisions around Emma (especially decisions that would upset Emma), and it was deeply unsettling to her. So unsettling that it was making her irritable around the woman, which was like a vicious cycle.

"I can't believe I have to do this." Regina mumbled under her breath as she stared at the cream colored bed before her. Her arms were crossed angrily, and she listened to Emma brush her teeth in the other room. When the woman finished, she came back into the bedroom--well, more like a couple inches forward in their small space. 

"Come on, Regina, it's one night.” Emma rolled her eyes, crawling into the small (and decidedly ugly looking) twin bed. Regina stood her ground with indecision, looking at the bed with obvious disgust and fiddling with her pajama bottoms.

“We’re both adults, get in the bed.” Emma turned on her side, her back facing the brunette. Regina stood next to the bed for a moment, then grudgingly perched on the side, slowly lying down. The closer she got to the blonde, the more her nerves went haywire, her muscles tensing and sending her into mild panic. She had spent so much energy trying to avoid any feelings she was accumulating for the blonde that weren’t simply platonic, and now she was forced to approach them in this tiny twin bed.

Emma felt a dip in the mattress, and smiled. Good, she thought, she finally let up on the stubbornness. 

Regina had to admit, the room was practically holding its breath it was so tense. Regina was as stiff as a board, not moving an inch and trying to breathe as quietly as possible. The two women were friends, yes, but not enough to be sharing a bed, let alone a twin bed. Not enough for their breaths to mingle this closely. Not enough to be sharing one small pillow, and definitely not enough to for Regina to tolerate Emma’s legs laying on top of hers. 

“Miss Swan, do move your legs off of mine, I’m trying to go to sleep.” Regina snapped, breaking the silence of the room.

Emma turned around to face the woman, prepared with a comeback, but she was briefly distracted by Regina. Her face was insanely close to hers, her breath coming out in slow puffs and fanning out across her cheeks. From this angle Emma could see every freckle, every line and wrinkle, and all she could think was that the woman was incredibly beautiful. Regina was looking at her like she was crazy, and she quickly moved her legs as far away as she could.

“Oh, uh…sorry. I’ll be more careful.” Emma apologized, averting her eyes from Regina and towards the ceiling.

Regina, slightly taken aback by the look of awe Emma had just given her, clenched her jaw and let out a shaky breath. God, feelings were surfacing that she spent so much time suppressing. She wanted to turn around, to wrap Emma’s arms around her and spill every story, every private thought she ever allowed herself to think. She wanted to stroke Emma’s cheek, curl her blonde hair around her finger and slowly, breathlessly press their lips together. She wanted Emma to kiss her neck and shoulders and stomach, she wanted so much to just admit her feelings. Hell, she just wanted Emma.

But no. 

She would be still and silent as she always was, ignoring everything she felt. Emma would never feel the same way, never for her out of all the people in Storybrooke. She’d choose the One Handed Wonder, not the Evil Queen; no one would choose the Evil Queen. She would stay composed, no matter how completely unraveled she wanted to be with Emma.

“Hey, Regina?” Emma whispered, turning to look at her. Regina tried to take even breaths, but her mind was already racing with the things Emma might say.

“Yes?”

“I broke up with Hook.” Emma blurted, shutting her eyes as tight as possible. Regina’s breath hitched, her emotions balancing precariously between elated and concerned.

“What? When?” She croaked, looking at Emma, whose eyes were still shut stubbornly.

“Earlier today, while you were buying gas.” 

“You did it over text message?” Regina thought Emma looked a little troubled when she got back in the car, though she hadn’t given it much thought.

“He didn’t deserve a personal break up.” The sheriff shook her head at the thought of having to tell the pirate she was breaking up with him in person. He probably say something like ‘Come on, Swan, I know you don’t mean it. I’m amazing. We’re meant for each other.” He would say she was out of her mind. She probably was. The unspoken question between the two women resonated throughout the room, until Regina finally voiced it.

“Why did you end it?” Me, please be because of me. Was the prominent thought imprinted on the back of her eyelids. Regina wanted to cry, from nervousness or excitement she didn’t know. 

“I…well—you see…” Emma couldn’t seem to find the right words, couldn’t seem to process anything going on in her brain. “You were talking about Robin, about how he was your soul mate. You told me about that story with Tink and the pixie dust and I just got so…mad.” She threw her hands in the air, “And I just didn’t understand why you were so obsessed with getting back this man, this random guy you dated for two weeks who left you at the drop of a hat, who didn’t know anything about you, and I thought: How the Hell do you think he deserves you?” Regina was silent. “You’re amazing, and beautiful, and smart, and just…so much better than him. And then I realized that you had been saying the same things about Hook to me. And then everything just,” she mimed dropping something, “fell into place.” 

Tears had started forming in the corners of Regina’s eyes. She finally turned to look at Emma, and saw that the blonde was giving her a watery smile. “So before I could dig myself into a hole of denial, I texted him that it was over. And,” she let out a little chuckle, balancing on an elbow and taking Regina’s hand, “You came back into the car, raised an eyebrow at me, and asked: ‘You look a little faint, dear, did you see another wolf?’, and I just knew that I made the right decision. And that you made me happier in this one little road trip than Hook ever made me in our whole relationship.” Regina gave a small, happy sob she had been holding in. Emma gathered her in her arms, bringing her closer, so close that they were pressed up next to each other. “So, yeah, it might have been a little crazy, and a little fast, but you know what? I couldn’t care less, because right now you’re in my arms for the first time, and I don’t care about anything else.” 

Emma ended her sentence in a whisper, and she locked eyes with Regina. The two women seemed to gravitate closer and closer, and Emma could smell the apple cinnamon perfume wafting off of Regina. Her eyes were dark, uncertain, wanton.

Their lips melded together, and they let out relieved breaths. Emma gave a light moan at the contact she had wanted for so long, and she used a free arm to wrap her hands around Regina’s waist, fashioning herself on top of the Mayor. Regina swiped her tongue across the blonde’s bottom lip, granting access and deepening their kiss. Their tongues danced for a few moments, and they lay on top of each other, reveling in the broken tension.

“I’ve been waiting to do that since you gave me that apple cider.” Emma whispered, and they both laughed and gave each other watery smiles, high on the moment both have them have been waiting for.


End file.
